Love Spreads Over Any Distance
by Voca-Chan-o1
Summary: Len and Rin love eachother but their mom won't accept it. She sends them to different cities and schools to keep them apart. It goes from them sneaking into each others rooms, to the separation, to their search for eachother. Will their love live on? Rated M for Sexual themes, kissing, cursing, and violence. TWINCEST RinxLen
1. The Night in his Room

**Hey! Finally I can post and I am so excited! You all can call me bunni or bun-bun, whichever! I would love if you could comment and review, it will encourage me to post more! Now enough of my gibber gabber! Let's get on with the story! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS **

RINS POV  
Len and I were unsepperable since birth. We held hands, slept in the same room, played together, and shared food... that is until just now recently. Our mother, Akita Neru, became worried of us because we both turned 13 last month. She claimed that now we are teens, and life is different. She said hormones and urges and jazz will take over us. Whatever, I tried to be the kind one, so I offered to take the old, dusty room while he got the nicer one. The summer was here and my room didn't have a fucking air conditioner. I tossed and turned, threw off my covers, and took off my shirt, but I finally gave up! It was just to fucking hot! I slid the door open, just a crack, and looked around to make sure no one was awake. The hallway glowed in the moon light and I was positive my mom was asleep. I slipped out the door and tiptoed across the hall to Len's room. I pressed my ear against the door and all I could hear was the whir of the air conditioner. I snuck into his room and peered around. He had posters of Naruto and other anime pinned up on his yellow painted wall. There was the night stand that we used to share in the corner of the room with a few pictures of us together in picture frames on its surface. He had a flat screen, yellow TV with an xbox hooked up to it and an orange beanbag with the remote sitting infront. Also, a wooden desk was against the window with his laptop, manga, anime, a cup of pens, pencils, and markers, and more pictures of Len and I together. I noticed one particular picture of me had a heart drawn around my face. I blushed and quickly kept examining the room. The couch I originally was thinking about sleeping on was covered in his music crap and school work. I sighed and realized I could either sleep on the floor or sleep in his KING sized bed. Yeah, that's what I chose. I rested my body right next to him and began to drift off. I sneezed a few times and my heart began racing as there was a shift in the covers. Len turned towards me and moved his arm up my body till he got to my breasts, "Dear God Rin. Why are you in my bed and why are you topless?" I forgot to put my tanktop back on! I was still wearing my orange bra but still! I jumped out of his bed, covered my chest and ran towards the door apologizing, "It got hot in my room and I couldn't take it and your room was closest but the couch was covered so I slept w-" I was interrupted as his arms wrapped around me, "I never said I didn't want you here." I faced the ground trying to hide my deep blush. "It's okay," he whispered, "You can sleep by my side tonight." He led me to his bed at layed me down, and layed beside me. When I yawned and tried to fall asleep, he chuckled, "You are absolutely adorable when you're tired, Rin!" I brought him into a hug, "And you're always cute." I mumbled beneath my breath,'unlike the fat ugly bitch I am.' He hugged me back and planted a gentle kiss on my forehead, "I love you Rin and I've missed having you snuggled up by my side." I began to fall asleep, yet I replied, "I love you too." He closed his eyes and pressed his body against mine, "Come back here tomorrow night, okay?" I nodded and fell asleep in his arms.

**How did you like the first chapter? I know it's kinda short! I am so frickin' pissed right now because some one took my notebook, in which I had written the 67 page rough draft for this! Now I have to start all over! Yes I do have a story plan but it might take me a bit! **  
**Please remember to review so I know what to fix and also tell me what pairings you would like to see in my future stories, vocaloid or not! If I can get at least one review per week, I will post daily, if I get one review per month, I will post weekly, and so on! **  
**Thx fer taking time out of your day to read this and I hope your week is FABULOUS! *throws glitter everywhere* **  
**bye!**  
**~bunni**


	2. Separation

**Okey! I am doing another chapter! Screw my system! Please review it when you can though! Oh and when they are texting, 'Len is like this' and *Rin is this***

LENS POV  
I woke up with a beautiful sleeping Rin by my side... and an angry mom frowning down at me, "Len Kagamine! What the hell do you think your doing sleeping with your sister like that!?" Rin yawned and rubbed her eyes, "What's going on?" Mom reached out her hand and slapped my Rin, " YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU SLEPT WITH YOUR BROTHER TOPLESS!" Rin fell off my bed and hit the floor. "Mom! Calm down!" I yelled. She pulled out her phone, "Nuh-uh! I'm calling Uncle Kaito and Aunt Miku to pick Rin and take her with them back to France with them and I'm sending you off with your dad in Canada!" I kneeled by Rin's side, and brushed her hair back, "Are you okay?" She whispered with fear in her eyes, "I don't think I can live with out you Len!" Tears began to drip down her face. "We won't be apart forever, I promise I will find you and bring you to safety!" She nodded and my mom pulled me up by my leg, " You get two suitcases, and your leaving in an hour for Canada! And Rin get your dumbass to your room and pack for France, you get two bags as well!" Rin nodded and ran to her room. Mom pinned me to the wall, "Don't call me, or mail me, or nothing, I don't want any contact of you fucking pervert again. And don't you dare go to France and even lay a finger on Rin." I nodded and she stomped out my door. I sighed and picked up my yellow iPhone, and scrolled through my contacts till I found Rin.  
'This sucks'  
I typed and started shoving random crap into my suitcases.  
Two seconds later she replied,  
*I know right! I fucking hate her!*  
'She can't keep us apart though'  
*what.*  
'Yeah! I'm going to try my best to get you! Maybe on a school field trip or something I can wander off to France :p'  
*Its still summer! I can't wait till the school year!*  
'Well, I will figure something out, but for now I better get packing'  
*yeah,me too! I'm gonna miss you Len :(*  
'Im gonna miss you Rin... I love you'  
*i love you too '3'*  
I set down my phone and picked up the picture of Rin I had lying on my desk. I sighed and hugged the photo. I drew another heart around her and set it into my backpack. I scanned my room one last final time to make sure I hadn't forgot anything. I dragged my luggage down the stairs and mom grabbed my arm, "Come on! We gotta get to the airport!" I took one final glance back at my old house and sighed, "Goodbye old life."  
It was a long silent car ride to the airport and when we arrived, mom handed me a plain ticket, $65, and the address to my dad's house. I bought a latte from Starbucks and found a window seat on the plane. I stared out the window in the direction of Rin, God Dammit. I was already starting to miss her.

RINS POV  
It took mom about 2 and 1/2 hours to drive to the airport and back and when she came back, Miku and Kaito had arrived. They chatted for awhile, while I stayed quiet thinking about Len. Then Miku smiled,"We'd better get going, France isn't as close as you think!" Her and Kaito grinned and helped me with my luggage out the door. "So you tried to have sex with your brother hmmm?" Kaito questioned as we stepped into the car. I shook my head, "Not at all! My room got hot, so I took off my shirt, and it was still hot so I went to Lens room. His couch was full so I slept next to him and mom just took it the wrong way!" Miku pointed out, "Neru has always over reacted to things, I think you will like it in France! We already know a few girls who can be your friend!" "Like Seeu! She is Lily's daughter! She is 14 I beleive, only a year older!" Kaito commented. "Kaito sweetie, Seeu is 17. She is Mew's daughter! Lily's daughter is Kaai Yuki and she is 11! She is a kid you might babysit, Rin. But as friend wise, I was thinking maybe that Gumi girl down the street, she is 14, or maybe Aria... I think she is about to be 13. Then there is a new girl who lives next to us. Her name is Culiette. She is 13 as of last month!" Miku discussed. I pointed out, "I'm 13 as of last month too!" She giggled, "Maybe you two can be best friends because I heard that she got separated from her brother as well!" I smiled and fiddled my fingers, "Maybe so!"

**What do you think so far? Is it pathetic and should I stop or should I keep going? I don't know, I will keep going! Please review and tell me whatcha think! It is currently 1:37 in the morning so imma go to bed now! **  
**I hope your day is filled with kawaiiness and magic! *sneezes out rainbows* **  
**~bunni**


	3. Plane

Yay! My first review came!  
I3Len commented: It's really good. I hope they do manage to find each other. Neru really overreacted... Looking forward to the next chapter.  
I would like to agree! Neru, in my mind, has always seemed like someone who gets pissed off at the littlest thing! Thank you for the compliment, it was so sweet of you!  
Enough of my gibber gabber, ON WITH THE STORY!

LENS POV  
The plane ride was awful. The only thing I could think about was Rin. Was she doing okay? Were Aunt Miku and Uncle Kaito treating her well? I was panicking. I didn't care if I was safe or not, I only cared about her. Time passed and I wondered if Rin was thinking about me too. I reached for my phone in my bag, but then I realized we can't use our phones on the plane. I sighed and tapped my finger on the arm rest. I hummed the new song that Rin and I had written the other day. 'Migikata Ni, Murasiki Chou cho. Kisu wo sh-" I was interrupted by chuckling besides me. I hadnet even looked to see who was seated next to me, until now. It was a boy, about my age, with silky white hair. He apologized, "Sorry, about laughing at you! It's just that song! It sounds gibberish!" I grinned, "It's in Japanese, I came from Tokyo, and it's fine!" His eyes grew wide, "You're from Japan?!" I nodded, "Yep! Where are you coming from?" "I came from England and I'm going to Canada!" He explained. I smiled, "I'm on my way to Canada as well!" He sat there and thought for a minute, till he looked at me puzzled, "If you're from Japan, why do you speak English?" "Because my mom and dad are Canadian, my mom moved away from my dad before we were born." I stated. He, once again, looked very confused, "We?" I nodded, "My twin sister. She is moving to France while I'm moving to Canada because... because we slept together." He giggled, "You love her then right? Like not brotherly love but real true in love love?" "I think. But that was a confusing sentence... 'True in love love'." I agreed. He smiled, " I'm moving cause I was in true in love love with my step-sister, Miki. She is the most wonderful thing ever!" "Rin is too! I'm Len by the way!" He stuck out his hand for me to shake, "I'm Piko!" I shook his hand and realized,"We are practically the same! Let's go on this journey together! We can find a place for... 'true in love love' with you and Miki and me and Rin!" He agreed, "Yeah! Let's do it!" I let out a sigh of relief, i knew from that moment that I had the hope and encouragement I needed.

RIN POV  
The three and a half long drive was awful. Miku and Kaito were mostly argueing about the names of the kids for the first half hour. And then Kaito told really long weird childhood stories, "-and then Grandpa Gakupo took my sister Kaiko and I too the pumpkin farm! Kaiko said she was going to take the big perfectly round pumpkin that I called, so I marked my territory! Yup! I peed on it! Then we had to buy it because nobody else wanted my pee pumpkin! I do have to say... SCORE!" And so on. Then Miku started talking about the time she almost was pregnant with kittens, "-so then when Kaito and I got in an argument, my sexual urges were taking over me! My cat, Dum-Dums, was the only other thing that loved me, so I had sex with it! Oh remember how I had forgotten that you had the condoms! I wish I had used them, because I was throwing up hairballs for months!" Yeah. My family is...um...interesting. The long car ride to the air port consisted of that kind of talk. When we arrived at the airport, we were just in time. And lucky for me, Kaito and Miku sat in the front, while I was seated in the middle next to a girl with bright red hair. She was crying in her hands, I set my hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?" She tried to catch her breath, but she kept crying, "My-Brother!- or-or- step-brother-he-he had to move away- cuz-cuz we-we were in love and-my mum didn't like- it! Now he- he is going to Ca-Canada and I have to go to F-France!" A tear trickled down my face," Me too. My brother and I slept together and my mom overreacts to everything, so he's on a plane to Canada and I'm going to France!" A slight smile spread across her face, "you're just like me!" "Yeah," I nodded. She grabbed my hand, " I'm Miki!" I shook her hand, "I'm Rin!" She smirked, "Let's find our brothers-" "together!" I interrupted. She smiled a big grin, and I couldn't have been happier, unless Len was by my side. I knew at that moment, that I could find him.

Thx fer reading through another chapter! And omigurd! Sorry about the weird stories with Kaito and Miku! I just had to include them! Urhm... please review and tell what you would like to see in the next chapters and I will update soon!  
Have a fabulouse day! *struts down a runway in a rainbow bacon bikini and a Nilla wafer top hat*  
~bunni


	4. Their New Home

Another chapter is ready for you! I am so excited that I3Len is keeping up with each chapter!  
I3Len commented: Yeah, Neru really does seem like the type to have an irrational temper. Pregnant with kittens? Miku and Kaito would make interesting parents. It's cool how Rin and Miki met up and how Len and Piko met up. It is really good and I liked the random Miku stories. Looking forward to the next chapter.  
I do have to say, if Miku and Kaito had a child in this story, he/she would have some sort of brain tumor and could only speak German! And the pregnant with kittens part, maybe their child could have whiskers and a tail! :P Who knows! And Miku and Kaito will tell lots of random little stories in this chapter and others to come! Thank you!  
Now to begin!

LEN POV  
When Piko and I got off the airplane in Canada, we boy pulled out our phones to text our sisters. "DAMMIT!" We both yelled after the phone rung, 'no connection'. Piko sighed, "I guess they are on their plane now." I frowned, and I heard someone yell my name,"Len! Over here! Len Kagamine!" It wasn't Piko, I turned around and my nutshell of a dad was standing there. I faked a smile and gave him a pathetic hug, there was a reason my mother moved to Japan. His name was Rinto, is that were Rin got her name? Anyways, he began to cry,"I'm just so happy that I get to see you!" He reminded me of this boy from an anime Rin used to watch. I think his name was tamaki... I don't know, anyways Piko shook his hand and greeted, "I'm Piko! I moved for the same reason as Len! We met on the plane!" Dad grinned and chuckled, "Very nice to meet you! Where do you live? Anywhere close to us?" Piko scratched the back of his head and nervously smiled, "I..,uhm... Don't necessarily have a place to live... My mom sent me here with $1000 for an apartment." My dad laughed," We have an extra room, you can save your money and live with us!" "I couldn't-" he was interrupted by my dad, "Aw it's no problem! C'mon!" Piko agreed, "Oh, why not? Let's get to the car!" We grabbed our luggage and got in dad's yellow pick up truck. It was a nice truck that had the aroma of bananas. He began to just talk about how lovely Canada was. I tuned out after he started talking about the clothing, I liked my Japanese style. I began to wonder if Rin was off the plane yet. I figured that she wasn't because just 30 minutes before that it said no connection. I began tapping my finger against the window. "What the hell 'ya doing Len?" Dad asked. I replied, "When I get pissed or nervous,I tap my finger." "Well don't break the window!" He shouted. I bowed my head, "Sorry, it's a habit." I clenched my hands and bit my lip, was Rin okay? A few minutes passed and dad announced that we were there. I looked up to see a mansion! "Wow!" Piko and I said in awe. He laughed, "Yup! My mom, father, and sister, Seeu, used to live with me! Mom and Dad passed away in a car wreck and Seeu moved in with her boyfriend, so I ended up alone." "Isn't Aunt Seeu I mental hospital?" I asked, in knowledge of the... situation. He nodded, "Indeed, she is not supposed to get out till next year!" "Why is she in a mental hospital?" Piko asked. The truck wen silent. Dad and I looked at eachother. He coughed, "coughshetriedtoeatagiraffecough." Piko went dumb founded, "She ate a giraffe?" Dad shook his head, "You know what, forget you heard that. Let's take you two to your rooms." My room was a yellow room with a strange box of dad's old stuff from when he was my age. Piko had a white room across the wall. And dad's room was next door to mine, it was black and yellow splatter painted room. When I got in my room and shut the door, I pulled out my phone to text Rin.  
'Hey Rin!'  
*Helloooo*  
'Are you at Aunt Miku's?'  
*Nah, I'm at the airport getting my luggage*  
'Im at dad's house... it's pretty amazing'  
*Is that so?*  
'Yeah, and my friend Piko moved in with us'  
*Wow! My friend Miki is moving in with us, she said she loved her step brother named Piko!*  
'Piko said he loved Miki...'  
*This is weird...*  
'Yeah but atleast we have some one with us on our journey!'  
*Hey! Did ya know that here in France they have a giant pointy tower thing! It's really cool!*  
'Thats the Eiffel Tower! I've always wanted to see that!'  
*How do you know what it's called?*  
'I pay attention in history -.-'  
*Smartie! Hey I've gotta go! Ttyl?*  
'I gotta go too, bye!'  
I sent and ran down stairs, father was calling me,"Len and Piko both of you are gonna go grocery shopping while I clean the backyard! Kay?"  
"Okay!" Piko said running down the stairs. I grabbed the money off the counter top and we began to walk to the store. We both were silent, wondering how Miki and Rin were doing.

RINS POV  
When we got off the plane Miku and Kaito came to me singing, "France is lovvvvveeeelllyyyy oh so lovely lovely lovely lovelyyyyyyyyyy!" Miki stared at them, "Is this your aunt and uncle?" I sighed, "Sadley, yes." Kaito put his arm around Miki, "Now who is this young lady?" "Miki! She had to move for the same reason I did!" I replied. Miku put her arm around her as well, "Your name! It sounds a bit like mine!" She shook her head, "Not my full name. My nick name does but I don't think Miku sounds like Mikiri Sefant!" Miku grinned, "I named the cat that I almost got pregnant with Mikuori! It's nickname was Dum-Dums because it was stupid! It didn't know how to have sex right!" Miki began to laugh, "You had sex with a cat?" "Aw yeah! Four times! Bit one time I left the condoms at Kaitos and I almost got pregnant with cats!" Miku nodded, "I can tell you all about that in the car!" Kaito smiled, "I'm the car? Is she coming with us?" We all stared at her. She shrugged her shoulders, "Could I? I don't really have a place to stay!" Miku ad Kaito nodded, "Yeah!" They grabbed us by the arm and took us to their car. When we got in, the stories continued. "So! This one time Kaito and I were feet for Halloween and some one thought that we were hobos! They called the shelter for the homeless and we almost lived in an academy for hobos! Then my friend um... What's her face? Anyways called them and said that was just our costume! The hobo academy is nice though!" Miku blabbered. Kaito pointed at her, "Remember that one time that we got arrested for throwing pancakes at people!" Miku nodded, "Yeah and we yelled at them 'fabuloussssss!' And sprayed syrup around!" Kaito sighed, "Oh yes! And then you had to go to the hospital for a bladder infection problem because you refused to pee in front of people in jail!" "Then there was that one time when Kaito and I got in trouble for passionately kissing a wall in highschool! We didn't think that was wrong and we were mad at them, so just to piss them off I shaved half my head and dyed the bottom half of it rainbow! Oh and Kaito dyed his neon yellow!" Miku laughed. I felt so bad for Miki. She was sitting there with the most disturbed face ever. I patted her on the back and mouthed sorry. After 45 minutes of this, Kaito announced,"And that cute blue two story house over there is our house!" Miku laughed, "And we still have Dum-Dums, incase you would like to practice having sex!" Miki blushed, "I think I'm good..." A girl in the yellow house next door walked out and Miku jumped out her chair and hit her head on the ceiling, "Ouch!" She rubbed her head and smushed her finger against the window, "That's Culiette! The one I was telling you about!" Kaito was being squished in between the car seat and Miku's butt, with a huge smile on his face. I face palmed and asked for Miku to sit down. She laughed, "Nah! Let's just go out there and say hi!" She flung open the car door and helped Miki and I out. Just as Kaito was about to get out, she slammed the door shut and stuck her tounge out, "Last one out's a rotten egg!" Dear God, for being almost 30, they acted like two year olds! "Hey Culiette!" She waved. Culiette's face grew pale and she searched her purse for keys, but it was to late. Miku already ran over there and greeted her. Culiette looked as if she was about to cry, was Miku really that scary?...yes. Miku grinned, "My niece Rin just moved here from Japan! She turned 13 last month too!" Culiette faked a smile,"great..." I waved, "Konichiwa!" She looked confused, "What?" "It means good day in Japanese!" Miku commented. "Close enough." I replied, "I promise you I'm not as... C-R-A-Z-Y as my Aunt and Uncle!" I spelt out crazy because I knew Miku had trouble spelling! She laughed, "Well it's nice to meet you!" I smiled and introduced Miki, "This is Miki! We met on the plane!" Culiette waved, "Well hello!" Miki giggled, "It's nice to meet you!" Miku spun around, "Let's go get unpacked!" Miki and I waved goodbye to Culiette and ran inside the blue house. It was a fairly nice house, cute decorations and stuff! There was a little room labeled the funny fun fun room. I peeked inside and oh my god. I swear it was the most horrifieying thing I had seen. It was a room full of sex toys and atleast 4000 USED condoms. I slammed the door shut, what was wrong with my Aunt and Uncle? Miku pointed to two rooms at the end of the hall. One of them had a striped rainbow door and had the words 'Rin's Room' written in cat hair and the other one said guest room, "Ron that rooms yours and the guest room is Miki's, enjoy yourself!" Miki smiled and ran into her room, and I walked into mine. It was a nice yellow and orange painted room with a lot of cute furniture! I dug around in my suitcase till I found a picture of Len. Oh God I missed him. I layed down on the bed and set his picture by my side. I loved him so much, it was un-natural. I wondered what he was doing. I began to doze off, with his picture in my hand. Oh god I loved him, I loved him so much.

What did you think of this chapter? Sorry about Miku and Kaito being so...disturbed. Anyways I hope you liked it! Please review it so I have motivation! Thank yu! I hope you day is magicaliciouse! *makes a rainbow in the air*  
Oh and Happy Thanksgiving!  
~bunni


End file.
